


Wrinkle

by Cassie_Bones



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke meets Lexa's new puppy, F/F, French mastiff puppy, based on Instagram, instantly smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke meets Lexa's new French Mastiff puppy, Fish. She instantly falls in love, as you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture from Eliza's Instagram that makes me happy just to think about. A tiny little ficlet because I needed to write something about it and "Arcadia" won't get to that point for at least a month now.

**Based on[this pic](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7129c07df2ccc2a7cff1ea8ff72136bd/tumblr_o824jbtAUT1rotxfzo1_1280.jpg)**

**Wrinkle: A Clexa Ficlet**

By Cassie Bones

Lexa was having a good day.

Her girlfriend’s hand was warm in hers and her mouth was running a million miles a second as they walked up the pathway to Lexa’s house, where they planned to “study” for the afternoon (though Lexa knew that there would be more kissing and cuddling than actual reading happening). Lexa didn’t even try to unlink her finger’s from Clarke’s as she fished in her messenger bag for her house key and Clarke didn’t even seem to take a breath as she went on and on about the latest explosion that Raven had caused during Chemistry.

“We weren’t even using anything flammable, Lex,” she sighed, allowing the brunette to pull her into the house. “I swear that girl could make salt water explode just by looking at it.”

Lexa snorted, kicking the door shut behind them as she led the way to the back of the house, toward the kitchen—which was always the first stop at either of their houses, since they burned plenty of calories…studying—and listened to Clarke joke about how Raven saw her mother in the nurse’s office far more than Clarke saw her at all and how Raven might as well just move in because—

Then she stopped and Lexa, who’d looked down to check her phone, glanced over at her to find Clarke’s eyes riveted to something on the floor, the wide, bottomless blue as round as saucers. “Clarke?” she asked, suddenly worried.

“Lexa, there’s a wrinkle on your floor,” Clarke said, pointing and Lexa glanced down, smiling when she finally saw what had caught her girlfriend’s attention.

“Oh,” she laughed. “That. That’s just Fish.”

“You named your wrinkle Fish?”

“I named my French Mastiff puppy Fish, yes,” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes. “Actually, Anya named him. Because she was supposed to get Aden a fish. And she came back with a puppy. Tell me why she’s my legal guardian, again?”

Clarke wasn’t even listening. She was so enthralled by the puppy sleeping in his too-big dog bed (“he’s going to get _way_ bigger, Lex; this is an investment” “why couldn’t you just invest in an actual fish?”) that she absently let go of Lexa’s hand and practically melted to the floor, dragging herself onto the bed behind the puppy and wrapping her arms around him. Lexa could almost see the hearts floating around Clarke’s head and she felt momentarily jealous—until she realized that it was just a puppy and she was being ridiculous.

“Hi, little wrinkle,” Clarke cooed as the puppy blinked big, wide blue eyes at her and then boldly linked her nose. Clarke let out a happy squeak and Lexa’s heart did a stupid little flip as she crouched down in front of her favorite person in the world and her new favorite wrinkle, pulling her phone back out and pointing it at them.

“Say cheese,” she said and, simultaneously, both Clarke and Fish looked up at her, matching blue eyes wide and precious. Clarke gave her that cute little pout, looking close to tears with her arms around the puppy, and Lexa snapped the picture, smiling as she uploaded it directly to Instagram.

_“Clarke met my pet, Fish. No studying tonight, I guess.”_

_No “studying” either_ , Lexa sighed internally as Clarke smiled happily, wrapping her body around the pup as he snuggled into her, his tail thumping against her thigh. Her heart still swelled with love for both of them as she, too, laid down on the floor in front of Fish’s bed, allowing him to shower her face with slobbery puppy kisses, listening to her girlfriend’s laughter in the background.


End file.
